Arigato, Phantomhive!
by buttercup2006
Summary: Menceritakan Joanne Harcourt yang berterima kasih pada Ciel yang telah membersihkan namanya dari fitnah Cole dan dipercaya sebagai Fag-nya Redmond yang baru


ARIGATO PHANTOMHIVE !

Resume: Menceritakan Joanne Harcourt yang berterima kasih pada Ciel yang telah membersihkan namanya dari fitnah Cole dan dipercaya sebagai Fag-nya Redmond yang baru.

Menurut gue, kadang peran-peran kecil kaya Joanne Harcourt alias Fag-nya Redmond yang baru perlu sedikit diperhatikan. Para pembaca Kuroshitsuji pasti ada yang penasaran bagaimana Harcourt bisa diangkat jadi Fag-nya Redmond yang baru. Melalui Fanfic ini gue ceritakan bagaimana Harcourt bisa diangkat jadi Fag-nya Redmond. Soalnya, karakter Harcourt yang manis sukses mencuri hati gue! He-he-he xD I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Just enjoy the story!

Setelah insiden "mengungkapkan kebohongan Maurice Cole" di ruang kesenian, Ciel, Bluer,Violet,Greenhill dan Edward pergi ke Swan gazebo menemui Redmond yang sudah menunggu mereka. SEbelumnya, Ciel terlebih dulu mengganti seragam sekolahnya yang sempat dirusak Cole.

Sesampainya mereka di Swan Gazebo, para Prefek dan Fag langsung membereskan "Perlengkapan" yang digunakan Ciel untuk membuktikan kebohongan Cole di ruang kesenian.

"Phantomhive, kau sungguh hebat! Aku benar-benar terkesan dengan sikapmu tadi! Cerdik sekali caramu membuktikan Cole telah menipuku selama ini!" Kata Redmond sambil menepuk pelan kepala Ciel.

"Tidak masalah, kak Redmond! Seperti yang kukatakan disana: aku tidak bisa memaafkan ketidakadilan!"Jawab Ciel tersenyum polos. "Huh! Memang sepatutnya Maurice Cole sialan itu kuberi pelajaran!"Kata Ciel dalam hati.

"Haahh! Sulit dipercaya Cole tega mengkhianatiku! Dan sekarang, aku harus mencari Fag baru lagi!" Kata Redmond sambil menghela napas.

Fag baru? Pikir Ciel. Entah kenapa, nama Joanne Harcourt terlintas dibenaknya. Walau beda asrama, Ciel mendengar dari teman-temannya di Blue House dan anak-anak asrama lainnya kalau murid tahun kedua tersebut sebenarnya cukup pandai dan berbakat. Sebastian alias Prof. Michaelis saja mengakui kalau Harcourt anak yang baik dan pandai. Hanya saja, karena fitnah Cole, Harcourt dijauhi teman-temannya dan dicap pembohong.

"Kak Redmond, ada satu orang yang menurutku cocok sebagai Fag kakak yang baru! Tapi ini semua terserah kakak!" Kata Ciel memberi usul. Yah! Sekali-sekali bersikap baik tidak masalah kan? Ujar Ciel dalam hati.

"Siapa orangnya?" Tanya Redmond penasaran. Ciel lalu menceritakan mengenai Joanne Harcourt, mengenai kelebihan-kelebihannya bila menjadi Fag Redmond yang baru.

Tiga hari setelah insiden "mengungkapkan kebohongan Cole", Ciel resmi diangkat menjadi Fag-nya Clayton, Fag-nya Bluer. Sudah pasti itu merupakan hal yang menggembirakan bagi Ciel karena selangkah lagi ia bisa menyelidiki seputar penyebab hilangnya Derek Arden.

Keesokan siangnya, setelah waktu Fag selesai, Ciel tengah membaca buku di bangku panjang halaman sekolah bersama Macmillan. Saat tengah berdiskusi dengan Macmillan, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menubruk dan memeluk Ciel dari belakang.

"Phantomhive! Terima kasih!" Sahut suara dari belakang Ciel. Ciel merasa dipeluk erat dari belakang.

"Uwaahh!Apa-apaan ini? Ugh!" Seru Ciel kaget. Ciel menoleh ke belakang. Orang yang memeluknya ternyata Joanne Harcourt. Kupikir Soma! Pikir Ciel mengingat kebiasaan Soma yang suka memeluknya erat.

"Phantomhive, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu!" Seru Harcourt senang sambil tetap memeluk Ciel dari belakang.

"Berterima kasih apa?Ugh!" Seru Ciel bingung sekaligus kesakitan karena Hacourt terlalu keras memeluknya. Macmillan yang sedari tadi melihat Harcourt memeluk Ciel malah tersenyum geli.

"Aku sudah dengar semua dari kak Redmond! Katanya, kau telah membuktikan bahwa Cole memfitnahku atas ketidak hadiranku memenuhi panggilan P4 ke Swan gazebo! Dan kini semua orang mulai mempercayaiku!" Seru Harcourt senang sambil mempererat pelukannya pada Ciel.

"Yah! Enggak masalah!" Jawab Ciel setengah kesal karena mulai sesak napas.

"Dan berkat dirimu juga, kini aku resmi menjadi Fag Kak Redmond yang baru!" Seru Harcourt terharu.

"Wah! Selamat ,kak Harcourt!" Kata Macmillan member selamat. Harcourt tersenyum padanya.

"Yah! Selamat untukmu,kak Harcourt! Tapi sebelumnya, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Kata Ciel yang kesabarannya mulai habis.

"Apa?" Tanya Harcourt heran.

"Bisa tolong lepaskan aku sekarang karena tanganmu menekan dadaku yang masih sakit karena ditendang kak Cole!" Seru Ciel setengah berteriak.

"Ah! Maaf,Phantomhive!" Seru Harcourt buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya. Ciel akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Huh! Kak Harcourt persis seperti Soma! Gerutu Ciel dalam hati.

"Oh,Iya! Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk mengajakmu dan temanmu makan coklat! Aku baru saja mendapat kiriman sekotak besar coklat dari kakakku!" Kata Harcourt yang kini duduk diantara Ciel dan Macmillan. Cile melihat kotak coklat besar di sampingnya . Pandangannya tertuju pada Harcourt yang tengah membuka kotak coklatnya dan menawarkannya pada Macmillan. Terlihat di seragam Harcourt sudah tersemat bunga Mawar, bunga asrama Scarlet Fox. Memandakan ia resmi menjadi Fag Redmond. Wajahnya yang dulu muram kini terlihat berseri-seri.

"Hei,Ciel! Sedang apa kau?" Seru sebuah suara dari belakang Ciel. Ciel menoleh, nampak Soma bersama teman satu asramanya.

"Ah! Kak Kadar, Kak Edmonton! Kebetulan sekali, ayo kita makan sama-sama!" Ujar Harcourt ramah sambil menyodorkan kotak coklatnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Soma dan Edmonton duduk disamping Ciel dan Macmillan dan ikut menikmati coklat Harcourt. Mereka semua asyik mengobrol sambil menikmati coklat.

Sebastian alias dari kejauhan melihat "Pemandangan langka" tersebut. Ciel bersama "teman-temannya" dan murid-murid dari asrama yang berbeda terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Ia kemudian berlalu meninggalkan majikannya bersama "teman-temannya".


End file.
